


Just for a while

by supervamp78



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small devil Homura Monologue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a while

**_Just for a while_ **

The hardships we all had, the things we had learned, the things we lived through.

I know doing this will make all those things disappear.

                                                                                                                                                                             But,                                                    

If it’s only for a little while isn’t that ok?

Even if this is false, it’s the closest thing that all of us have had to complete happiness.

So isn’t that fine?

Isn’t that Alright?

The five of us have been through so much I think we deserve something like this.

Even if it’s only for a little while.

And I get to be close to you,

Even if only for a little while

I don’t have to worry about saving you

We can just spend our days being as carefree as we want

I’ve wanted this so much

I know I went about it in a twisted way

But I had been holding back this feeling for too long

I couldn’t stop it

I’ve doomed myself for the rest of eternity  

To always be at odds with you

To always be chasing you

Doing anything means necessary to get to my goal

And you will always be pushing me away

Doing anything means necessary to see that I’m stopped

Yes,

I know this time with you will not last

But I’d do much worse if it meant we could spend time like this forever

Even if it’s only for a bit I’ll cherish this forever

The time we’ll spend together alone and with everyone

In this carefree world

Madoka,

My one true friend

 My closest and deepest friend

I love you

And even though this love has become twisted

I don’t mind

I hope that when you finally become whole  

That you can forgive me

I did this all for you

For all of us, who had suffered at the hands of fate

 

So no matter what,

Even if this is only for a little while

I hope you remember it too

 

 


End file.
